brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jestro
Jestro is a Nexo Knights minifigure released in 2016. He is the main antagonist of the theme until 2017, then becomes a supporting protagonist in 2018 sets. Description Jestro, the clumsy jester, performs at the royal court. Juggling all sorts of things. Even a smartphone?! Suddenly, the first time in a long, long time, Jestro finally gets a laugh out of the King and Queen. Unfortunately, they are not laughing at him, but at something they have seen on their tablets. Jestro withdraws to the shadows and starts plotting for revenge. As an evil jester, Jestro's costume's main colors are red and purple. His face is white, with an large grin and several uneven teeth. His eyes are yellow with red irises and he wears clown lipstick. His outfit is tattered and torn, exposing blood red garments underneath, and his collar has skulls in place of bells. He has a damaged cape and a staff with a jester-hat topper. He wields the Book of Monsters, which summons lava monsters into the Kingdom of Knighton. As a weatherman, Jestro's costume's main colors are yellow and purple. His face is transparent light blue, with pointed fangs. His eyes are yellow with black irises and he wears clown lipstick. Just as before, he has skulls around his collar, and his outfit is ripped, exposing parts of his light blue electrified skin. He has a damaged cape and a staff with a lightning bolt. He is with the Cloud of Monstrox, which summons stone monsters. When Jestro is finally redeemed, his costume's main colors are orange and blue. His face is white, and he wears the clown lipstick. He has golden shoulder armor. He is with Clay and the Nexo Knights. Background Jestro is the main antagonist of the Nexo Knights theme. In the TV series, it has been revealed that he was once an ordinary, if not rather self conscious and shy, the jester until the Book of Monsters and Cloud of Monstrox convinced him to become evil. He and Monstrox then summoned the Lava Monster Army and Stone Monster Army into the Kingdom of Knighton to destroy the Nexo Knights. Clay, one of said knights, was actually a friend of his, who tried to encourage and help him before his unsuccessful performance that caused a power outage. Jestro is the supporting protagonist, he is the good jester. He would help the Nexo Knights. Jestro is with his friend Clay. LEGO.com Descriptions Appearances * 70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile * 70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair * 70352 Jestro's Headquarters * 70356 The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction * 72006 Axl's Rolling Arsenal Video game appearances * LEGO Quest & Collect * LEGO Worlds (skin) Notes *His name is a pun on "jester". *His appearance is similar to The Joker and Harley Quinn from DC Comics. *He shares some resemblance to Krazi from Ninjago. *It has been observed that Jestro's toy figure looks a bit different than his appearances in promo videos so far, as the figure has his Jester cap's flairs drooping in the traditional fashion, while in the videos, they are pointed upwards to resemble horns. *He has the same voice actor as Kai, which is Vincent Tong. *He is the third main antagonist who redeemed. Other beings are Garmadon from Ninjago and Cragger from Legends of Chima. Gallery of Variants Gallery Jestro TV.png|Jestro in the TV series. Wicked Jestro.png|Jestro after touching the Book of Evil. Electro Jestro.png|Jestro after being zapped by the Cloud of Monstrox. Clay, Jestro and King Halbert.png Macy and Jestro with Clay.png img_cutscene_worldboss_jestro_01.png|From LEGO Quest & Collect img_cutscene_worldboss_jestro_02.png|From LEGO Quest & Collect img_cutscene_worldboss_jestro_03.png|From LEGO Quest & Collect img_jestro_a_normal.png|From LEGO Quest & Collect img_jestro_a_attack.png|From LEGO Quest & Collect Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Nexo Knights Minifigures Category:Castle Minifigures